bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anton boom boom geno/Anton's list for underrated weapons
Note: I tried to make this as least biased as I could. If you have another opinion, feel free to tell me. #10 Tonitrus Before you get mad at me for liking the Tonitrus, just hear me out. It can pack one hell of a punch if you just give it some love, and it really shines in Pthumerian and Isz dungeons. The only major problem, most players agree, is the durability. But of course, we have bloodgems that can help with that, but overall, this weapon is very "Meh" among most players. Except me. #9 Kos Parasite (Bare fist moveset) The Kos Parasite is very unique, being that it has two forms. However, it's so called "Original" form is nothing special. While it has the potential to do a moderate amount of damage, it is really only effective for dedicated Arcane builds. The form without the rune can be effective in PvP, often confusing Adversaries and catching them off guard. #8 Logarius Wheel Logarius' Wheel can be extremely powerful with most Strength and Arcane builds. Many players disregard it, mostly due to the slow speed and the overall "Bruteness" and "Barbaric" aspects of the weapon. A good trait to the weapon is the secondary mode. It swaps scaling from strength to Arcane, and becomes extremely powerful against most Pthumerian enemies. It can be self buffed, but players must sacrifice their own health at a surpising rate. This weapon has the most potential for Strength/Arcane builds, but any other build should avoid this weapon. #7 Boom Hammer The Boom Hammer is very similar to the Tonitrus, the main difference being Fire vs. Bolt. The Boom Hammer is considered more practical than the latter, due to more beasts present in the game. However, the strategy for both weapons differ. While the Tonitrus focuses on large damage outputs at a consistent rate, the Boom Hammer relies on powerful single hits, like most Powder Keg weapons. #6 Amygdalan Arm This weapon is an extremely powerful weapon for dedicated strength builds. While the first mode has a heavy blunt strike with little variety in the moveset, transforming it will turn it into a whip with good range, moderate speed, and some unique heavy attacks. Both heavy attacks have an automatic double-strike, with extreme range and respectable speed. Overall, this weapon has good versatility, and should be considered for most strngth builds. #5 Stake Driver This weapon is a weapon made for "Quality Builds." It is very difficult to use, as stated in the description. It is unique because it has two transformation attacks. The first transformation attack is like any other weapon; the basic L1 combo. When in transformed mode, however, the strong attacks will be an exploding punch, effectively untransforming the weapon. This weapon has short range, and consumes stamina rather quickly, but has the ability to deal tremendous amounts of damage. #4 Threaded Cane This weapon is really only popular among Healing Church NPCs, and is really a flimsy weapon all around. The speed, the damage, the moveset, it all feels very boring. It has potential, but only on skill builds, and falls out of use very quickly due to the other choices. Overall, the Threaded Cane isn't bad, but it certainly isn't the best out of all the skill weapons. #3 Rifle Spear This is the first of the underrated weapons that I seriously use. It has good speed in the first mode, which is nice. The spped in the second mode leaves much to be desired, though. The running attack is difficult to use correctly, but the gunshot comes in handy. The transforming attacks are some of my favorites, and are very useful in tight situations. #2 Saw Cleaver I have no idea why people don't like the Saw Cleaver. It has good speed, good range, and great scaling. It has very simple combos, and you can't deny how versatile it is. While the Saw Spear may have a better damge variety, the Saw Cleaver will always be the simplistic Beast- Killing Machine. #1 Beast Cutter Summary of the Beast Cutter: The Threaded Cane hit puberty, started taking steroids, and went to the gym. Honestly, the only bad thing I have to say about the Beast cutter is the speed. It has great stagger abilities, a badass transformation attack, and a serration bonus in both modes. Honestly, it's like with the Saw Cleaver. I have no idea why more people don't like it. It's good in the Loran Dungeons, just like the saw cleaver. This weapon is ranked next to the Saw Cleaver in my opinion, both in opinion and how similar they are. That's all the time we have for today, and thank you for reading. -Anton Category:Blog posts